Wounds
by Karen0111
Summary: Reans gets hurt when fighting the 5th floor boss.


Rean, Alisa, Laura, Emma, Millium, and Crow entered the old school house to fulfill Principal Vandryck's request. While exploring the fifth floor. They arrived at the room where the floor boss is at.

"I can sense a power monster inside." Rean said.

"This will most likely be like the previous floor." Emma stated, and everyone nodded.

"Indeed, we will have to prepare. It may be stronger than previously." Laura said. Once they prepared, they went inside and met with a beast that uses ice. They started attacking it, and Rean notices something.

"The attacks are heavy, but it's movement is slow. We need to be fast, be careful not to get hit!" Rean commanded.

"Right!" Everyone fought fast. But Alisa let her guard down. She was trying to heal Laura, but before she could, the beast was able to get near her and was about to attack. Seeing how massive the monster is, she didn't have anyway of escape.

Oh no...

She moved to the right, but the monster lifted it's claw.

"Alisa!" Rean yelled. She braced herself, trying to guard. Then it happened. But she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't her who was hit, but it was Rean. He covered her, resulting him getting badly wounded on his back. Rean groaned from the pain and could barely move.

"Rean!" Alisa yelled as she catched him. She knelt down while holding him. Laura, Crow, and Millium covered them while Emma did first aid on him.

"Help me remove his jacket and polo." Emma commanded Alisa. She nodded and remove his upper wear. Emma cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around his torso to cover the wound, then they placed his upper clothes back on carefully. Rean flinched abit, and tried to get up.

"Rean! You have to stay down, you're hurt." Alisa said. She pulled him down and got infront of him. Later on, the 5 for them defeated the montser. Alisa gave her shoulder to Rean to use as support.

"I'll assist him to his room. You guys go rest." Alisa told the others. They nodded and went their seperate ways. Alisa has been looking down in guilt ever since they left the old school house.

"You don't have to bring me to my room, you know?" Rean said, Alisa shook her head and spoke up.

"Just be quiet. I'll take care of you." She said. So the entire walk to the dorm was just complete silence. Once they went up to Rean's room, Alisa led Rean to sit on his bed. She went out, and came back with bandages and medicine herbs. Rean removed his jacket and polo to let Alisa change the bandage. She removed the used bandage, and placed the medicine on the wound, then wrapped a new roll of bandage around his torso.

"There you go." Alisa said, as she re-rolled the extra bandage.

"Thanks." Rean said, facing her. She got up and placed the bandage and medicine ontop of his table, then sat back down on his bed. They just stayed there in silence, Alisa was just looking down, and Rean was looking at a different direction from her. A few minutes later, Rean could hear sniffles. He immediately looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Alisa? What's wrong?" He said as he moved to her side.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Rean was shocked. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"Alisa..." was the only thing Rean could say.

"I was careless. You warned us already, but I was still careless." Alisa said, her voice craking abit.

"Alisa, It's not-"

"Yes it is. I ended up getting the one I love hurt." Alisa froze, realizing what she just said.

She has been in love with Rean for 3 months, but she never had the chance to tell him how she feels. She told herself that he's probab in love with Emma, she's so kind and smart, or Laura, she's so strong and beautiful.

"You... love me?" Rean asked to confirm, because he himself was shock at what her last words were.

"Forget what I said!" She said as she raced to the door. But before she could open the door, Rean hugged her from behind. She was shocked and tried to break free.

"H-huh? W-what are you doing? Let me go!" She asked, blushing and stuttering. She kept trying to break free from his hug, but failed.

"I'm so happy..." Rean whispered to her.

"W-what? Why?" She asked, still blushing.

"Knowing that you love me." He answered, burrying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Why are you happy about that?"

"Because I love you as well." He confessed. She stared at him wide eyed. Then looked away, as tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Why... why do you love someone like me? I get mad at you alot, you got hurt because of me. Why did you fall in love with me? There are ther girls better than me..." Alisa said, her voice breaking. Rean lifted his head to look at her tear-stained face. He turned her to face him. Then, he cupped her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off her face.

"You may have gotten mad at me, but that's because I didn't understand you better. I may have gotten hurt, but that's because I can't bear to see you hurt." He took her hand into his. Alisa look at their joint hands and back at him.

"And I fell in love with you because I saw your determination, your strength, your kindness, your beauty. Even if you say that there are even better girls, my heart beats for no one else but you." He said, as he brushed his thumb on the back of her hand. He look down as well to their joint hands.

"That is way I love you and no one else." He confessed. He looked back up, staring deep into her bright, red eyes. Alisa started crying again.

"Rean..." she whispered. She stared deep into his dark violet eyes as well. They slowly leaned in. Then, their lips met. Alisa wrapped her arms around his neck, while Rean wrapped his arms around her waist. They kiss for what felt like a minute, and later, broke apart. Rean rested his forehead on top of her's. Alisa giggled abit, so did Rean. After a few minutes, a wave of pain hits Rean. He nearly fell to his knees, but Alisa supported him up.

"Rean! Are you alright?" She asked, concern clear in her voice.

"H-help me to my bed." He said, as he tried to hold back the pain. Alisa helped him back to sit back on his bed. She sat the edge on the bed. Looking down.

"I'm still so, so sorry." Alisa apologized, guilt heard in her voice.

"Hey, don't apologize." He said. He placed his hand on her right cheek, and turned her head to face him.

"But-" She was cut off when Rean hushed her.

"Like I said, I did this because I didn't want to see you hurt. Plus, if this didn't happen, who know how long it would take us to confess to each other." Rean said, as he smiled.

"I'm pretty grateful." He confessed. A blush started to form on her cheeks.

"Idiot..." she whispered with a smile. She thought for a moment, then looked away, trying to avoid looking at him. Rean picked up on this.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, abit concerned. She shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that..." She paused for awhile, then continued.

"There's still a few hours before dinner, so I was wondering if..." she looked back at him, her cheeks completely red.

"If you wanted to take a nap together." She finished. Now, it was Rean's turn to blush.

"Oh, um, s-sure! W-why not?" He said, stuttering. It was obvious that he was nervous. He layed down , followed by Alisa, who layed down facing him. Rean wrapped his arms around her waist, while she placed her hands on top of his chest. She looked away, still embarrassed. Rean lifted her head by her chin, and, again, looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Alisa." He said, pressing his lips onto hers. She kissed back. They broke apart after a minute.

"I love you too, Rean." She said. She started to feel tired. It wasn't long till she dozed off. Rean smiled on how cute his girlfriend (Yes. Girlfriend. You can't tell how happy Rean is to say that.) And soon, Rean followed.

"Where are Rean and Alisa?" Laura asked as she noticed that their leader and their archer have yet to arrive to the dining room.

"Shall I call them?" Elliot asked. Everyone agreed and he did. He first went to call Rean. So he knocked twice on the door.

"Rean? Are you there? Dinner is ready!" No answer. He turned the door knob and saw that it was open.

"I'm coming in." He took a peek and saw Rean and Alisa sleeping peacefully. Elliot smiled and went back down.

"Well, what happened?" Jusis asked.

"Something we shouldn't be distubing." Elliot said, the smile still on his face. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and went up to see what he was talking about.

"Aww, so cute!" Emma whispered. Then Rean woke up, causing everyone to scramble. He saw the door closed, socarefully got out of bed, and he opened the door to see the other class VII members.

"O-oh! Hello there Rean!" Machias greeted, abit in fear.

"How long have you guys been there?" He asked, glaring at them.

"Just now fortunately." Laura answered.

"Sooo, how did THAT happened?" Crow asked, nudging Rean's arm.

"Stop that!" Rean said. A second later, Alisa woke up. She saw the members of class VII and blushed.

"W-w-what is everyone doing here?" Alisa asked, her brain starting to shut down.

"Something we'll explain later. We'll meet you guys down stairs." Gaius said, trying to give the newly formed couple some space. Everyone groaned, but it's better than Rean getting mad at them. Once the left. Rean closed the door and fetched his polo.

"This is not how I expected them to find out." Rean confessed as he puts it on. Once he buttons it up, he looked over to Alisa who was still sitting on the bed, she was looking down at the bed, embarrassed on has occured. Rean laughed and knelt on the bed.

"Alisa." He called out. She looked up and Rean supprised her by pressing his lips onto her's. She was shocked, but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon broke apart, and giggled.

"What was that for?" Alisa asked, the smile not leaving her face.

"Something to cheer you up. Did it work?" He asked, as he smirked.

"Hmm maybe one more." She said, pulling him in for another kiss. Once they broke apart, they left Rean's bedroom.

"Urgh, no doubt they'll be bombarding us with questions." Alisa angrily said. Rean just smiled.

"Well I don't mind." Rean said. Alisa just stared at him in shock.

"Why?" She asked. He held her arm, and used his other hand to hold her head. Then, he pulled her towards him sideways, causing him to kis the side of her head.

"Because I get to be beside you." He said, and Alisa immediately blushed.

"Idiot..." She muttured.

"I love you too." Rean replied with a soft laugh. They went hand in hand to the dining room and met with the others.

\--

 **Well... That was something. I'm keeping things innocent guys, as well as my mind. So please don't judge me. Also, is it just me, or am I the only one who blushes when writing romance fanfics?**


End file.
